Up and Down
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: Another sequel of To Sack You Down  have anyone forgotten that?   Kehidupan rumah tangga itu tidak selamanya mulus, ada naik turunnya, ada rasa bosannya, ada curiganya, ada-ada saja.  Happy Kakasaku Fanday! DLDR


**Mikaela Williams** presents

Sekuel To Smack You Down: **Up and Down**

AU, Lil OOC, typos, geje (untuk lebih mengenal karakter mending baca **To Smack You Down** dulu. Tapi kalau mau terus aja ya gak masalah juga sih #promosi terselubung).

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey, semua. Apa kalian masih ingat padaku, seorang gadis lima belas tahun yang menikah dengan lelaki yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun dan sangat mesum? Ya, aku adalah Sakura Hatake dan umurku sudah bukan lima belas tahun lagi, tapi sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Dan anakku, Usui Hatake, sudah empat tahunan sekarang.

Suamiku masih sibuk seperti biasa. Ia sering pulang malam dan terlihat lelah sehingga mengurangi kadar kemesumannya -aku sedikit lega akan hal ini-. Setiap hari dia akan berangkat kerja pukul setengah delapan, lalu pulang lebih dari jam sepuluh malam. Kalau dia lebih larut dari jam itu, biasanya aku tidak kuat lagi menunggu, dan memilih untuk tidur bersama Usui-_chan_ sambil belajar. Aku masih kuliah saat ini, jurusan kedokteran di Suna University.

Ternyata merepotkan sekali mengurus suami, anak, apartemen, sekaligus belajar. Terkadang, aku merasa masa remajaku terenggut. Terkadang muncul setitik rasa di hatiku, bahwa tidak seharusnya aku menikah muda, seharusnya aku menunda dulu pernikahan untuk menikmati masa remajaku. Terkadang aku iri pada teman-temanku yang bebas pergi larut malam untuk minum sementara aku harus buru-buru pulang untuk menjaga Usui-_chan_ yang selama aku dan Kakashi-_kun_ pergi, aku titipkan ke tetangga sebelah yang baik hati.

Kenapa dulu aku tidak memikirkan konsekuensi dari pernikahan ini, ya?

Tapi, selama ini aku selalu memendamnya sendiri. Aku tidak mau Kakashi-_kun_ tahu, aku takut ia akan kecewa padaku, atau malah bersedih karenaku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku tidak menyesal memiliki anak dengannya.

Aku berharap aku bisa mencintai dia selama-lamanya.

_Takuh…_ lamunanku sudah terlalu panjang. Aku melirik jam di dinding yang dari tadi tidak berhenti berdetak seakan mengejekku. Sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sudah larut sekali. Kenapa ia tidak kunjung pulang, sih?

Aku hanya menaruh kepalaku dengan lemas ke meja makan yang makanannya mulai mendingin. Ruangan kini hanya berpencahayaan dari lampu dapur saja sehingga sedikit gelap. Hawa mulai mendingin membuatku tergerak untuk meraih remote AC dan menaikkan suhunya. Aku lalu meraih syal yang tersampir di sofa depan TV seraya beranjak ke balkon kamar, mengamati keadaan luar sana yang mulai jarang ada kendaraan, siapa tahu mobil Kakashi-_kun_ sudah datang.

Nihil.

Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya ia akan terlambat lagi. Aku lalu menutup gorden jendela dan menghampiri kamar mungil Usui-_chan_.

Dia sudah tertidur pulas. Wajah tampannya bagaikan malaikat. Matanya memejam, menutupi mata hijaunya yang seperti punyaku. Sayangnya, kalau mata itu membuka, ekspresinya persis seperti ayahnya, ekspresi mengantuk.

Baru saja aku membenarkan letak selimut Usui-_chan_, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka disusul suara berat mengucapkan, "_tadaima_…"

Bergegas aku menghampiri ruang tamu dan kudapati Kakashi-_kun _tengah melepas sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak. "_Okaeri…_ kau terlambat lagi!"

"Heheh, seperti biasa."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Kau mau mandi? Biar kusiapkan air hangat untukmu, aku tidak tahu kau pulang kapan jadi aku belum menyiapkan air hangat. Atau kau mau makan? Makanan di meja mulai mendingin, mungkin aku harus menghangatkannya sebentar di microwave. Atau kau mau—"

Kakashi menepuk pelan lenganku untuk menghentikanku bicara lalu memandangku lembut dengan mata lelahnya. "Kau siapkan air hangat. Aku ingin melihat Usui dulu," katanya lalu berlalu menuju kamar Usui-_chan_. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu segera menuruti perintahnya.

Aku sudah akan memanggil Kakashi-_kun_ saat kulihat ia mencium dahi Usui-_chan_. Ia lalu menghampiriku.

"Sudah siap semuanya, Nyonya Hatake?"

"Apaan, sih!" Aku mencubit pinggangnya. "Sudah, sana kau mandi. Kau itu bau sekali."

"Hn," katanya lalu mencium dahiku dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Bergegas aku menghangatkan makanan sementara menunggunya mandi.

Hampir seperti ini setiap hari yang aku lakukan. Terkadang aku jenuh sekali. Namun tiap kali aku melihat wajah tidur Usui, atau wajah lelah Kakashi-_kun_, entah mengapa kejenuhanku lenyap entah kenapa. Mungkin karena aku mulai bisa merasakan bagaimana kehangatan sebuah keluarga itu terjadi. Saling menjaga, saling percaya, saling memahami.

Oh, Kakashi-_kun_, aku malu sendiri pernah merasa menyesal menikahimu.

.

.

.

_Suna University_ masih panas seperti biasa. Aku sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit universitas saat seseorang memanggilku.

"Hatake-_san_…" Suaranya terdengar habis berlari mengejarku. Aku memandangnya. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Rambutnya merah. Dari wajahnya, kukira umurnya masih tujuh atau delapan belas tahun. Senyumnya sangat ramah. Wah, dia pasti _kohai_ yang tampan.

"Hai?" tanyaku sopan sedikit membungkuk.

"Dokter Ueno menitipakan ini padamu. Kau meninggalkannya di ruang otopsi tadi." Katanya sambil menyerahkan _handphone_-ku. Aku menutup mulutku.

"_Uso! _Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkannya?" Aku geleng-geleng kepala.

"Terkadang kecerobohan bisa saja terjadi…"

"Yah, _arigatou gozaimasu_, er…" Aku memandangnya dengan raut wajah bertanya. Ia tersenyum paham.

"Sasori Akasuna. Aku dari akademi keperawatan."

"Oh?" Mataku membelalak. Bagaimana aku tidak pernah melihatnya, ya? Hm, apa selama ini dia tertutupi oleh gadis-gadis cantik dari akademi keperawatan? Kebanyakan yang ada di sana memang cewek. Sedangkan teman-temanku kebanyakan cowok. Dan dia juga manis. Sepintas malah lebih manis daripada cewek sendiri. Hihihi.

"Haha, sekali lagi, _arigatou gozaimasu, _Akasuna-_san._ Ah, aku Sakura Hatake. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga," kami lalu sama-sama berjalan ke depan. Sebenarnya tujuanku ke lobi rumah sakit untuk pergi ke kampus.

"Saya jarang bertemu Hatake-_san. _Tapi saya tahu Anda. Selama ini Anda selalu menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau mengumpul di kantin bersama teman-teman."

Aku tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku. "Kau tahu banyak ternyata. _Ne, _tidakkah kau merasa cara berbicaramu terlalu formal? Jangan panggil saya dengan Hatake-_san, _Sakura saja sudah cukup. Dan jangan gunakan 'Anda', terdengar sangat formal sekali."

"Ah, ternyata Ha, maksud saya, Sakura-_san _senang merendah juga."

Aku tertawa. "Sudahlah. Nah, sekarang aku mau pergi ke kampus. Kau mau ke mana?"

Dia tersenyum. "Oh, saya harus menemui Profesor Oda dulu."

"_Jaa. Mata, ne…"_

"_Jaa."_

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke kantor Kakashi-_kun _yang ada di pusat kota sebelum pulang ke rumah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dengan menggunakan taksi, kuperintah si supir untuk pergi ke kantor Hatake corp. Aku tidak sabar untuk memberi kejutan untuk Kakashi-_kun_.

Di sana, aku ingin bercerita banyak. Biasanya dia tidak akan keberatan aku mengoceh di depannya walau dia sedang sibuk, dan aku juga tidak keberatan karena diacuhkan.

Lobi kantor masih ramai seperti biasa saat aku datang dan semua orang tersenyum padaku. Aku menghampiri resepsionis untuk bisa bertemu suamiku. Aku memang tetap harus memenuhi prosedur.

"Hatake-_sama _sedang menemui kliennya. Tapi Anda bisa menemuinya sekarang," kata resepsionis cantik itu. Aku tersenyum lalu beranjak ke lantai dua belas di mana Kakashi-_kun _berada.

Sampai di depan pintu, aku mendengar suara sepatu melangkah di lantai. Dari bunyinya yang keras, pasti itu _highheels _wanita. Namun langkah itu terhenti padahal pintu belum terbuka. Kemudian lamat-lamat aku mendengar suara. Kudekatkan telingaku untuk bisa mencuri dengar. Hehehe…

"…tidak kusangkau kausuka dengan anak kecil…"

Diam.

"Aku tahu wanita muda seperti dia tidak akan pernah memuaskanmu, Kakashi -_kun._ Baik dari urusan menjaga anak, mengurus rumah, memasak, bahkan, mungkin… urusan ranjang."

Aku tersedak.

"Kurenai…" Itu suara Kakashi-_kun!_

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru menikahinya. Dia selalu membuat konsentrasimu terpecah karena dia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, kan?"

"Kau—"

Cukup, aku sudah tidak sanggup mendengarnya. Cukup. Argh, brengsek. Siapa wanita kurang ajar di dalam itu sebenarnya? Ingin kucabik-cabik dia karena sudah menilaiku seenak jidatnya padahal ia belum pernah melihatku, kurasa.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku dengan kesal. Keinginan untuk menemui Kakashi-_kun_ lenyap terbawa angin. Aku sendiri jadi merasa sedikit jengkel padanya karena dia tidak terdengar ingin membelaku.

Ah, _Teme!_

Sebaiknya aku pergi, sebelum aku mengamuk di sini.

.

.

.

"Kudengar tadi kau ke kantorku? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?" tanya Kakashi-_kun_ di depanku. Kami duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lebih sepuluh menit. Di luar sana petir dan angin menggelegar walau tanpa hujan. Sempurna sekali.

"Aku tidak jadi menemuimu," jawabku singkat.

Dia mengernyitkan alisnya tanda bertanya. Biasanya aku ini cerewet dan jika aku sedikit bicara, kalau sedang tidak sakit gigi, berarti sedang marah. Dan dia sudah hapal akan hal ini setelah beberapa tahun hidup bersama.

"_Doushite_?"

"_Nandemonai_," jawabku singkat lagi. Dia mendengus gusar sambil menyeruput sup misonya.

Dia menghela napas panjang. "Katakan apa yang sedang mengganjal di pikiranmu, Sakura Hatake. Jika kau diam saja, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa masalahmu. Apa kau berharap aku ini cenayang?"

Aku mendengus. "Kukira kau yang perlu menjelaskan sesuatu padaku." Dan tepat saat itu suara petir terdengar keras.

Kernyitan alisnya semakin tajam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Oiya, tentu saja," kataku sambil membuang muka.

Dia tampak meremas pelipisnya pelan. Bahu lebarnya sedikit turun karena menghela napas. "Apa kau melihatku bersama Kurenai?"

Aku diam saja, memandangnya tajam.

"Atau mungkin kau mendengarnya mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak? _Takuh…_ dia hanya kesal padaku karena laba tahun ini menurun. Dan, yah, dia memang menyangkutpautkan ini dengan dirimu. Tapi jangan dengarkan dia. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

Bahuku bergetar, perlahan air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku. "Tapi perkataannya keterlaluan. Ia bilang aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu, aku anak kecil, aku memecah konsentrasimu. Aku terdengar seperti istri yang tidak berguna!"

Perlahan aku merasakan rasa hangat di tanganku. Aku mendongak dan menatapnya yang kini tengah menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kau dan kita."

Lagi-lagi aku luluh dalam pesonanya.

"_Kaa-chan, tou-chan_…"

Kami menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Usui yang terbuka. Aku segera menghampirinya yang sedang mengucek matanya.

"Kenapa bangun?"

"Usui takut petir…"

Lalu suara tawa berat ayahnya terdengar. "Sini _tou-chan_ gendong. Malam ini kita tidur bertiga, ya?"

"Asyiiiiikkk…."

Aku tersenyum malam ini. Tumben sekali ia mengajak Usui tidur bersama, biasanya dia kesal karena akan _merusak keromantisan, _katanya.

.

.

.

"Hah? Jadi kau sudah jadi perawat di sini? Pantas saja aku jarang melihatmu di kampus…" kataku heran ke arah Akasuna yanng tersenyum. Sekarang kami sedang makan siang di kantin rumah sakit universitas.

"Ya. Umurku sudah 26 asal kau tahu."

"_Nani?_" 26? Kukira dia masih tujuh belas tahun! Gila!

Dia tertawa. "Ya, aku sudah lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu, lalu akhirnya menjadi perawat di rumah sakit universitas."

"Begitu?" tanyaku kagum sambil mengangguk. "Wah, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat lulus. Aku ingin melayani masyarakat. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi rasanya hanya mengambilkan gunting-gunting dan pisau jika ada operasi," kataku geram. Aku memang masuk jurusan dokter bedah.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi dokter yang hebat," katanya sambil menyeruput jus apelnya. "Aku harus pergi. _Jaa…"_

"_Jaa._" Kataku sambil menatap kepergiannya. Hem, dia pemuda yang hebat. Menyenangkan sekali ngobrol dengannya. Kami juga tadi tukeran nomor telepon. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak berteman akrab dengan laki-laki semenjak menikah.

Lalu saat aku sedang menghabiskan ramenku, kulihat seorang wanita bermata merah datang mendekat ke arahku. Langkahnya yang anggun di atas _stilleto_ merahnya membuatku merasa terintimidasi. Aku menelan ludah. Dia siapa, ya?

"Kau Sakura Hatake?" tanyanya ketus.

Aku terpaku sejenak. Suaranya familiar di telingaku. Apa ini suara milik…

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanyaku tidak kalah ketus. Aku ingat, dia adalah pemilik suara dari seorang wanita menyebalkan perusak rumah tangga orang bernama Kurenai. Kalau ini bukan tempat umum, sudah aku acak-acak rambut tebalnya itu.

Dia mendengus. "Dengar, ya, Sakura Hatake. Perlu kau tahu bahwa perusahaan suamimu sedang dalam masa sulit. Aku minta kau untuk tidak mengganggunya terlebih dahulu, ini demi keluargamu dan keluarga seluruh karyawan suamimu. Aku kira kau cukup tahu diri."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku keras kemudian berdiri menantang matanya yang merah mengintimidasi. "Dia suamiku dan aku mempunyai hak penuh terhadapnya. Kau tidak usah ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang!"

"Hm, menarik," ia mendengus. "Seperti biasa, memang susah berbicara dengan anak kecil. Apa tadi dokter salah, ya, saat bilang tensi darahku normal? Kenapa darahku serasa mendidih melihatnya?"

Aku benar-benar marah. Apa dia benar-benar sengaja datang ke sini hanya untuk menemuiku dan mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Dengan tiba-tiba, aku mencengkeram jus stroberi yang aku pesan tadi dan menyiramkannya ke kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut, jelas, dan semua orang yang sedari tadi melihat kamipun ikut terkejut. Aku lalu menaruh jus stroberiku dengan kasar ke meja.

"Jangan pernah ganggu rumah tangga orang, _ja*ang!_"

Dan aku bergegas pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Aku sedang mengirim _e-mail_ jika aku tidak bisa berangkat besok ke salah satu temanku saat Kakashi-_kun _pulang sambil terburu-buru.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu."

"_Okaerinasai…" _kataku menyindirnya. Aku lalu meletakkan _handphone _ke meja makan dan menghampirinya untuk melepaskan jasnya.

Dia mendengus gusar. "Kau tidak perlu menyiramnya."

"Salahnya sendiri repot-repot datang ke rumah sakit hanya untuk mengataiku hal seperti itu. Memangnya dia tidak punya pekerjaan atau apa?" balasku dengan kesal.

"Dia ke sana untuk mengecek kehamilannya, Sakura. "

Oh, dia sudah bersuami.

"Kenapa ia begitu membenciku?"

Kakashi memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Ia dan suaminya bekerja di perusahaanku. Bisa dibilang, kehidupan mereka bergantung pada Hatake corp. Sekarang ia tengah hamil. Perusahaan sedang dalam masa yang sangat sulit, untuk itu aku sering pulang malam. Ia benar-benar resah bagaimana jika perusahaan sampai benar-benar pailit. Tapi tenang saja. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Aku masih belum puas. "Lalu hubungannya denganku?"

"Dari awal dia tidak suka pernikahan kita karena kau dianggap terlalu kecil baginya. Ia memang dari dulu berambisi untuk mencarikanku jodoh yang sepadan bagiku."

"Sepadan?" tanyaku dengan nada naik. "Jangan buat aku tertawa. Jadi aku tidak sepadan denganmu?" Aku lalu beranjak. Aku merasa aku memang terlalu manja, ya, seperti anak kecil. Aku lalu buru-buru pergi ke kamar Usui.

Argh! Memangnya pernikahan dengan beda usia sepuluh tahun itu salah? Lagipula, yang tua kan yang laki-laki, wajar, kan?

"Sakura-_chan, handphone—"_

Klek, aku sudah menguci pintu rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Kurasa aku sudah tertidur cukup lama. Aku membuka mata perlahan dan mataku ditembus cahaya matahari yang mengintip malu-malu di sela-sela gorden. Segera aku membukanya dan udara segar segera menyambut.

Aku melirik ke ranjang dan melihat Usui sudah bangun. Umurnya yang masih empat tahun membuat ia belum masuk ke _playgroup_. Tahun depan dia pasti sudah menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"_Kaa-chan?_" tanyanya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ya, Usui-_chan_ sayang?"

"Lapar…"

Aku tertawa. "Baiklah. Sana kau sikat gigi dan cuci muka. Nanti _kaa-chan _buatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Um!"

Kemudian aku ikut mengikuti langkahnya yang riang ke dapur. Kamar mandi di apartemen ini memang ada dua, satu di kamarku dan Kakashi-_kun, _dan satunya di dekat dapur. Praktis Usui tidak punya kamar mandi pribadi.

Di sana sudah ada Kakashi-_kun_ yang duduk di meja makan dengan selembar koran di tangannya. Matanya tidak beralih dari korannya waktu kami lewat. Ia terlihat begitu konsentrasi. Apa dia masih marah gara-gara semalam? Yang benar saja, yang mestinya marah itu kan aku. Huh!

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyaku pelan sambil menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat omelet.

"Hn."

"Baguslah."

"…"

"…"

"Kau tidak kuliah, Sakura?"

"Hn, gara-gara kejadian di kantin, aku masih malas ke sana."

"…"

"…"

"Siapa Akasuna Sasori?"

Aku terkejut hingga hampir menumpahkan susu yang aku buat untuk Usui-_chan _yang aku bawa. Aku lalu meletakannya dengan hati-hati dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Temanku."

"Untuk apa ia mengirim _e-mail _yang tidak penting padamu tadi malam? _Oyasumi, Sakura. semoga kau mimpi indah. _Cih, apa-apaan itu?" katanya tanpa memandangku. Aku mematung. Sejak kapan Akasuna mengirim _e-mail _seperti itu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?

Oh, _damn. _Aku meninggalkan _handphone -_ku di meja makan tadi malam.

"Itu wajar, kan?"

"Itu tidak wajar."

Perkataan kami terinterupsi akan kedatangan wajah segar Usui. Aku segera menyuruhnya untuk minum susu. Kemudian menyuapinya untuk makan omeletnya.

Dan di sinilah kami penuh dengan kekakuan. Aku yang menyuapi Usui dan Kakashi yang membaca koran dengan diam.

"Ayo, Usui-_chan,_" Kakashi tiba-tiba menggendong Usui dan membawanya keluar. Aku panik mengira ia akan meninggalkanku sambil membawa Usui namun aku diam saja saat ia menitipkan Usui pada tetangga sebelah rumah.

"Untuk apa?" Aku memprotesnya. "Aku akan di rumah saja, kau tidak perlu menitipkannya."

"Masuklah!" Ia menyeretku kembali masuk ke apartemen. Aku mengikutinya sambil menggerutu. Ia lalu mencengkeram bahuku dan memaksaku untuk memandang matanya yang berlainan warna.

"Jangan biarkan ada lelaki lain masuk ke hatimu. Kau tahu, itu yang selama ini aku khawatirkan. Kau masih muda, pintar, dan cantik. Aku pikir pasti banyak lelaki di luar sana yang mengincarmu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menunduk, tidak berani memandang wajahmu.

"Aku bisa memohon padamu untuk yang satu itu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk kemudian menengadah. Aku bisa melihat ia tengah menyeringai. Kemudian tangannya yang tadi memegang bahuku menurun memeluk pinggangku dan sedikit meremasnya. Aku menegang menatap matanya yang melembut semakin mendekat ke arahku.

Aku pernah melakukan itu berkali-kali dengannya, tapi kenapa aku tetap saja merasa berdebar-debar tidak karuan seperti pengantin baru, ya?

Kemudian ia mengangkatku _a la bridal style _seraya memagut bibirku lembut. Kurasa ia menuju kamar kami. Kami terus menuju ke sana sambil tetap berciuman. Tanganku bahkan sudah merangkul lehernya dan aku bisa merasakan tangan kekarnya yang sedang menggendongku meremas bahu dan lekukan lututku pelan.

"Kakashi-_kun~, _katanya perusahaanmu sedang dalam masa sulit, harusnya kau berangkat…anh…" kataku sambil menahan gelora.

Dia menyeringai lalu menyesap tengkukku membuatku merinding seketika. "Ini sebagai tanda kalau kau adalah milikku!"

Kami bertatapan.

"Tapi kukira satu saja tidak cukup."

BRAK!

Dan Kakashi sukses menutup pintu kamar kami dengan kakinya dari belakang. Ia lalu membantingku ke kasur dan menindihku.

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

He…sempat bingung. Mau merayakan KakaSaku fanday tapi gak ada ide. Akhirnya aku malah bikin sekuel TSYD. Pada inget gak ya sama cerita itu? Apa malah ada yang belum baca? Ya, kalo gitu baca, ya? #promosi.


End file.
